I wanna Dance with Somebody
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: She's dancing around something she wouldnt do infront of him she doesnt want him to see this but what wouold happen if he were to come home early?...plz R&R Rated M jst to be safe


**Hmm seems as if muse is trying to make up for lost time this is my 3rd update today i quite like this one well not really the begining but after the song i quite like it...Hmmm well i'll elt you figure out who they people are although it does say near the end but no cheating or you get no cookies.**

**Sorry for any spelling or gramatical mistakes i did my best**

**Disclaimer: i do not own beyblade for if i did i would not be sitting here on my ass typing this i would be laxing out in my mansion sipping my coka cola and watching the cabana boys parade around in shorts and have tanned toned bodys with nipple piercings mmmm goes into little daydream  
**_BEEEEP  
We are sorry to say that the person you are trying to reach has currently gone into a dirty daydream about cabana boys that she will never ever never ever ever never ever have... _

**Dedication: glares Thank you for that Tala. ...grumbles about bloody god damned sexxii redheads ruining all her fun... Alrighty here's another Dedication to Lamanth cos she got me hooked on this pairing. Go You! woooh  
Now go read im going back to my daydream. Grins**

-------------------------

She entered her apartment throwing her keys on the small side table that sat beside the door, the door shut with a small click behind her as she removed her coat and slung it on the couch with her handbag. She kicked off her hsoes and left them were they lay.

She hummed a song she had hurd on the radio this afternoon as she made her way into the kitchen, looking around she sighed as she spotted the weeks dirty dishes still sitting in the sink were she left them. She tied her hair up into a loose ponytail as she walked over to the sink.

After running the water she placed the dishes in the soapy water letting them soak for a few minutes, she exited the kitchen and made her way over to the large expensive stero in the corner of the small lougne. She knelt down infront of one of the many CD racks she had and lightly ran her hand down the spines of the cd's until she came to the one she was looking for.

Opening the case she popped the cd out and pushed the open button, the stereo made a slightly woosh sound as the tray slid out, she placed the cd on the small tray and pushed it back in. A wirring sound could be hurd before the music started.

Swaying her hips she walked back to the kitchen bobbing her head in time to the music, she started washing the dishes as she started to sing to one of her favourite songs

_'Clock strikes upon the hour  
and the sun begins to fade  
Still enough time to figure out  
how to chase my blues away _

I've done alright up till now  
it's the light of day that shows me how  
And when the night falls  
loneliness calls'

she dried her hands on the tea towel and flung the towel over the drying dishes, she moved towards the living room swaying her hips and bouncing around in time to the music, her voice rose in pitch as the chorus started.

_  
'Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me'  
_

She twirled and danced around the living room lost in the beat of the music, She didnt hear the door quietly opening and then closing nor did she see the man leaning on the closed door watching her with an amused smirk gracing his handsome features.

_  
'I've been in love  
and lost my senses  
spinning through the town  
Sooner or later the fever ends  
and I wind up feeling down _

I need a man who'll take a chance  
on a love that burns hot enough to last  
So when the night falls  
my lonely heart calls'

She stood in the middle of the living room swaying her torso to the beats of the music, the chorus started up and she jumped up and down singing, she reached up and pulled out her hair tie causing her hair to cascade around her shoulders.

_  
Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me'_

She shook her hair as it danced wildly around her face and shoulders, she spun around in circles signing breatlessly at the top of her lungs.

_  
'Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
(Somebody who somebody who)somebody who loves me  
(Somebody who somebody who)to hold me in his arms  
I need a man who'll take a chance  
on a love that burns hot enough to last  
So when the night falls  
my lonely heart calls'_

The man leaning on the door watched mesmerized as she swayed her hips in time to the beats, and danced around singing at the top of her lungs.He knew that if she knew he was here she would've stopped her wild and free dancing. His earlier smirk returned. 'I have to come home early more often' he thought to himself

'Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Yeah  
Don't you wanna dance with me baby  
Don't you wanna dance with me boy  
Don't you wanna dance with me baby

with somebody who loves me

don't you wanna dance  
say you wanna dance  
don't you wanna dance... x3  
uh-huh  
with somebody who loves me'

The song ended and the aqua haired young woman stood still panting heavily from exertion, she spun around a smile on her face which soon dissappeared when she saw the man leaning agaisnt the door watching her with a smirk.

She stood still, her chest still rising and falling rapidly her heart beating fast, not from the exercise but from looking upon the man that had been watching her.

He watched her just as she watched him, he took in her flushed face and rapid rising of her chest and knew that she had enjoyed herself by the glint in her eye.

He dropped his keys and briefcase to the ground and peeled off his jacket, leaving it beside his briefcase, he kicked off his shoes and unhurriedly moved towards her in slow fluid motions.

She watched him watching her, she watched as with a bang his briefcase dropped to the ground soon followed by his jacket and his shoes.

He removed his tie as he walked over to her, he stood infront of her looking down at her flushed face and down the top of her shirt. He could see the top of the black lace bra he had brought her for her birthday. He smirked as he remembered clearly her action at opening his present. A slap.

She looked up at him as he looked down at her, her breathing slowly returing to normal, she knew she must look a mess.

She saw his eyes wonder down to her top,she narrowed her eyes as he smirked down at her chest.She was now regretting wearing that bra he had given her, the only reason she even wore it was because it was really comfortable and supported her well.

She raised her hand ready to slap him, but as she brought it swinging to his cheek he caught it. His hand wrapped around her small wrist and pulled it away from him and to the side, he raised his eyes to meet her eyes which were glaring at him fury clearly seen in her brown orbs.A lazy smirk spread across his face, she brought her other hand up to slap him, he caught it and placed his palm against hers his gaze flickered to their hands as he linked their fingers together.

He returned his eyes to hers as he tilted his head slightly and bit his lower lip, something he knew she could never resist. He watched the struggle in her eyes as she tried not to be swayed but knew that she would give in she always did.

A deep sigh escaped her lips and she pouted up at him. He knew he had won.

He let go of her hands and brought his to her waist and pulled her into him, she fell placing her hands on his chest for balance. She knew he would never let her fall. She raised her head, he was looking down at her a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. A wide smile broke out on her face as she looked at him, she could feel his sharp well toned muscles under her fingertips and longed to feel them tremble under her fingertips.

She slid her hands down to the bottom of his shirt and up under it, she lightly skimmed her fingers over his flesh, feeling his taut ab's she bit her lower lip as she trailed higher. She felt his muscles clench and tremble under her touch and she smiled.

He watched her, as she ran her hands up under his shirt. He stood there his hands splayed on her hips lightly letting her do what she wanted. Her fingertips were driving him crazy yet he stood there calmly like it was nothing not letting her show that she was getting to him.

He let her continue her way up to his collerbone then back down to his belly button before he pulled away from her and ripped his shirt off, the buttons flying everywhere pinged off of the surfaces.

She giggled as he ripped off his shirt, and smiled shyly over at him. She knew she had gotten to him with the way he didnt even bother with his buttons. Now he was gunna have to get a new shirt.

But that wasnt what was on his mind as he slowly took the aqua haired girl in his arms, he lowered his head and captured her lips with his slowly carresing her lips before biting on her lower lip. She parted her lips just enough for him to slip his tongue in.

He pulled back and looked at her. He knew that this feeling in his heart was love for what else could it be? His heart raced with what he was about to do. This task infront of him scared him. He didn't want her to say no.

She watched him as he slowly got down on one knee and held her left hand in his right with his right hand he reached into his pocket and delicately held the small ring in his fingers slowly pulling it out he showed it to her.

The light sparkled off the small petite diamond sitting in the silver band, her eyes widened as she saw the ring. She stood shocked, she looked over to his eyes. She saw the warmth and the love in them she knew she felt that way about him too.

Slowly she nodded her head at him. He looked just a shocked as she, he knelt there looking up at her thinking he imagined it. But when she tugged on his hand he saw the love in her eyes, the sparkle they held. He slipped the ring onto the fourth finger of her left hand.

She tugged him upwards and jumped into his arms kissing him pationately. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close. He pulled back from the kiss.

"so you'll marry me?" he asked, speaking the first words he had spoken since he got home. Although both knew that she would Kai felt that he had to ask just to put it out there and make it seem real. Ming Ming rolled her eyes and hit him lightly in the chest.

"of course i'll marry you, you twat."

-------------------------------------------------

So what did you think? Huh? Huh? Huh?

Sorry am a bit hyper my daddy just gave me a chocolate bunny a BIG one and i ate it all up grins

So tell me what you thought k please

Danke

luv Phoenix


End file.
